You Will See
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Daniel Jack Sparrow Sache is the son of a Cherokee Indian maiden and a white soldier. He has always wanted to see the ocean and now he is on his way to fulfill his dream. Anamaria is a slave from Louisiana the run to find her freedom.
1. Beautiful

**You Will See  
****By: Johnny-cakes-Depp  
****Rating: T (PG-13)  
****Genre: General/Romance/Adventure  
****Summary: Daniel Jack Sparrow Sache is the son of a Cherokee Indian maiden and a white soldier. He has always wanted to see the ocean and now he is on his way to fulfill his dream. Anamaria is a slave in Georgia on the run to find her freedom. What happens when these two paths cross?  
****Author's Note: This is something I think is completely original. I hope that you all really enjoy this story because I have thought and worked long and hard though I have only written this first chapter.**

"Speak in your native tongue, Sparrow," she said in the Cherokee language. He replied back in English knowing his grandmother would not understand.

"I am speaking in my native language Grandmother."

"You are so defiant! You get it from your father. I should have never let your mother marry that white soldier." He listened to her ramble in the Tsaligi language for a few moments before going outside. He heard his elder screaming even as he continued to walk away from his village. Finally he got to the top of the hill and look down at his home. The grandson look to the east of his place atop the hill, there were miles and miles of land as far as the eye could see. He tried as hard as he could to see the ocean but lo and behold it was too far for his eye.

"_u-wo-du-hi," _he said to himself. He looked down at his skin. It was lighter than everyone in his village except for his father who had only begun to live permanently a few years ago after he withdrew from the navy. His hair was long and thick down his back the color of chestnut. His eyes were beautiful with their light brown hue. Many fathers from other villages had heard ofhim and no less than demanded him to wed their daughters. He was popular within the village as a trouble maker but that did not stop the girls from loving him.

"Son." The young grandson turned around quickly surprised to find that someone had caught him unawares. A tanned white man with shoulder length brown hair and a scraggly beard had produced the voice.

"Father," he nodded.

"What are you doing up here Jack?" his father was the only one to call him Jack. Everyone else called him Sparrow, his Indian name.

"I'm looking at the sacred land. U-wo-du-hi," he sighed sitting down on the hill.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" his son only nodded. "Sacatowa told me what happened. You have to speak in Tsaligi at least some of the time. They'll think I'm raising you to be like the white men."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked dryly.

"What's wrong with being Cherokee?"

Sparrow rolled his eyes putting his arms on top of his knees. "You tell me to embrace my mother's lifestyle but to forget yours."

"I want the legacy of the Cherokee to live on."

"A legacy that has no part of you. You're from Virginia where your father was a slave owner, your great-grandfather's from London, England and you fought in the Revolution."

"Sacatowa was right you are disrespectful."

"She never said I was disrespectful. She said I was defiant. As much as I hate to speak Tsaligi I understand it." His father sighed and sat down.

"I did not follow you up this hill to fight with you. I came to tell you that I know that you plan to run away. I also know that it is because of me. I have filled your mind with so many tales of the ocean that you are curious and it's starting to control you." Sparrow was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I know that you plan to leave by next week. I know that your grandmother will cry and your mother will weep. Your grandfather will be sad and the girls and their fathers of many tribes will be distraught. I know that you're curious to see other white men, the Africans, the Hispanics and the many lands of the world but most of all you are curious to see the ocean."

"You know me most of all father."

"Good luck and have a safe journey," his father said walking down the hill.

"Early farewell," he said and laid back to watch the sunset.

**A/N: Okay ppl! Here is the first chapter! Please tell me you like it. Because it really will get interesting I promise. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. I Thirst

**A/N: If anyone is still on the site to actually read this I must commend and honestly thank you. It's been almost 3 YEARS since I've updated this story. Honestly I had to brainstorm a bunch to try to even remember where it was going. But here is the second chapter of this fic. I would much appreciate reviews.**

A tall, dark-skinned girl waited in the trees. Finding a comfortable postion in a tree was a hard feat, but Anamaria was determined. She had been the only one to carry out the plan while the others had left her high and dry. It was daytime and she had no where else to go but the trees. She was in complete honesty lost and only had the slightest clue as to where she was going. North was about the only thing she could even begin to fathom about the direction she should have been going. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't much of an inner compass to guide her either.

But sitting and tredging through slavery was not an option of hers. She muttered to herself in Spanish. Her 'friends' were cowards. How could they just sit there in their cabins and wait for the morning so they could be ordered around, beaten and raped? Ana could stand it no longer. She was not the type to take orders from a slave owner. She was the one who gave the orders. Only she did not have such luxury under the ownership of such Master Donovan Davies.

She despised that man with a passion. He made her blood boil and her dark skin itch. He made her feel disgustingly unclean and damaged. She called him Master Davies as did all the other slaves on the plantation, only she was the only one of them that could claim blood to him. Her mother has been the product of a rape of a Spanish plantation owner, Nolverto Covas and a fresh African woman, and she the same from Master Davies. As long as she could control it, she refused to let herself continue that cycle.

That was why her freedom was so important to her. Not only the oppression and hate for the establishment of slavery itself but because she hated what she was and where she came from. That was why she could no longer sit there in her cabin and watch as it happened again. She refused to be some rich, white man's concubine and pop out his rape produced offspring or work his fields. That was why she found herself a comfortable spot in the tree, high into the canopy of it, hopefully far enough that no one could see the leg of her britches off the side of a heavy branch. It was time for some much needed sleep. She would have plenty of moving to do tomorrow and the job of finding food from somewhere_. _But for now, the only thing on her mind were dreams.

_"Tomorrow night!" Said Anamaria. "We have to. I can't sit here any longer." She was beginning to get ansy. Ever since the plan emerged from someone's lips she had been excited and anticipating her escape. _

_"Ana," said a girl about her age, 17, with a bandana tied around her braided hair, started, "We can't. We have to wait until the right time." Ana slammed her hands down own the floor, rocking up onto her knees. _

_"The right time?" She exclaimed as loud as secrecy would allow her to. "When will be the right time dear Cassandra? Please, OH, please tell me when that will be. What better time than now?"_

_"I don't know Ana," stated another voice. This time it came from a tall, muscular male by the name of Nathaniel. "Wouldn't it be better to wait? Just a few more nights. Tomorrow just isn't enough time. We have no arrangements. Where will we sleep? What will we eat? How do we get there? What do we do when we become free?"_

_"I am already free. I'm not a slave! Not to Nolverto Covas, or Donovan Davies or anyone of this world. I'm human just as any Spanish, or Eurpean! I feel. I think. I hunger. I tire. I thirst," she said to the 5 memebers of her circle, who saw by the low candle light in the center. "__I thirst Nathaniel! I thirst freedom! And it's so close to my tongue, I can smell the aroma. Nathaniel! Cassandra! Taylor! Thomas! Marie! Can you not taste it? No, we have no arrangements. But I will drink freedom. I will eat and breathe freedom! And whatever freedom says I will obey!"_

_Taylor, Thomas and Marie hung on to her every word. They believed that as they went on, they would find their way, just as Anamaria did. Nathaniel and Cassandra, however, were not as easily convinced. "We understand your position Anamaria-"_

_Anamaria was infuriated by now and it took most of her strength to calm herself. "You understand my position? To escape bonds is a position?" She could not believe what cowards they had become. She knew if they continued to push this off it would never happen. If she did not leave with the next night she would be in bondage her whole life. _

_"Ana...You must understand what we're trying to tell you," Cassandra tried to reason. _

_"I do. I understand that you all have no courage and that you will spend the rest of your lives taking orders from someone who calls you property. I understand that the three of you," she said pointing to the quietest ones of the bunch,"will listen and hang on to every word of theirs because you lack heart and will and the desire to breathe your own breaths!" She got up quickly and quietly, making her way back to her own cabin feeling disgusted after leaving those whom she thought trulty desired freedom as much as she did._

_Anamaria would not suffer a lifetime of bondage. At all costs she would escape from her chains and only take orders from freedom and the wind. She would make it work. Even if she died trying. Even if she did it alone. _


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**A/N: I would very much like to thank my reviewers for hanging in there with me. I appreciate it immensely. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. I cannot promise to keep up with this but i am trying my damndest. Furthermore just to clear some things up the area where Jack comes from is Illinois. He has currently made it to Ohio.**

He was a man as of 3 weeks ago. April 28th had marked his 18th birthday as well as his march to adventure. For those past 3 weeks he had thought of his previous life, and imagined his future one trekking all sorts of continental plains on his journey to Virginia. He was lucky to have taken this horse with him, on which he often rode instead of walked the long journey to the sea.

The things he had imagined in his mind of the sea and the growing world were not the only things weighing heavily on his mind. In some moments he began to regret his movement, he regretted not becoming a fierce warrior of his native people. His grandmother and mother had cried when he left, he knew, even though he had gone secretly. He knew they were distraught at the fact that he would nver become the man they wanted him to be. But Daniel Jack Sparrow Sache would never be content until he saw and breathed the sea, until he lived in the cities of the new world, where people bustled and intermingled.

Daniel sat next to his horse on the ground.He had set up a makeshift bedding warmed by a fire as his sleeping accomodations for the night, just like almost every other night. They were not the most comfortable, but they would do until he reached his destination. He sighed, he couldn't tell but he more than likely had another 2 weeks or so before he would reach the sea. He could not express in words how much he wished this journey to be over and to just see what his mind desired. He could vividly picture the cities of people, moving from market carts, filled with all kinds of fruits, spices and vegetables he had never seen before, to buildings and most importantly, to the sea. The sea, was something he could not imagine. He had seen water before, when coming from small streams, but the vastness of salt-smelling sea which connected the entire world and encompassed it, he could not fathom.

He hoped that the things he longed to see were worth the journey. Going back was probably out of the question by now, his family quite possibly abandoning him. If it had not been for his father these things would have never enetered his mind and he would be safely nestled away in the the lands of the Cherokee people. But firmly in the main cortex of his mind, Daniel had made his decision, those lingering doubts would in no way hinder his experience out here in the world on his own. He would see the Hispanics, the Africans, the towns, the ships and the sea most importantly. But right now, he would see what was rustling in the forest behind him.

--

Anamaria was finally out of a tree. Her arse hurt incredibly from the hard bark she had been forced to lay her self upon, sometimes for days at a time before it was safe to come down and continue her journey. Before it was all done and overwith she would come to hate trees, and berries. Somehow she had managed to survive on creek water, berries and the small stash of salted pork she stole in her pocket for almost 2 months. She had become increasingly tired, and with no inner compass had been on occassion left running in circles for hours. Most times, though, she managed the right way, following the Ohio River. It was a dangerous business following a river such as that one, which attracted Indians but far more intimidating and threatening Europeans. She could deal with the animals that sometimes pestered her on her journey, but Europeans were a breed she could not tolerate. She couldn't tell if she was fearful or just bore deep hatred for them. She figured it was a mixture of both. Knowing she was a part of the world that could never truly except her was something Anamaria knew she would never quite come to terms with.

She knew that the others she had left back at the plantation she had never thought to call home would never quite grasp why it was so important to her to leave. When she was younger, she was much lighter than all the other slaves, which she attributed to her Spanish and White blood. The blood of rapists. She was light enough, and had straight enough hair to become a member of the "elite". Her masters deemd her better, because she was so much fairer in complexion than the others, allowing her to work in the house. It was her luck that she would remain an outsider in both worlds. Never quite dark enough for the slaves, being called a "house nigger", taunted and teased by her own kind, her own friends not trusting her, out of fear she was working against them in return for favors. She then had to face the fact that though she had many privileges, she would never, ever be like the others.

Escaping was her way around that. She would find somewhere to belong. She was quite sure that somewhere in this vast world, away from plantations and slaves, there was some place in the world for a girl who was tired of a life of being caged with no bars. There was some place where she could be free in the world and be looked upon as the strong woman she was and not a mulatto, or a slave. She had yet to decide whether she would go north or join a pirate ship. The latter seemed like a foolish idea. A female... on a pirate ship? A mulatto no less. She laughed at her own foolish idea. She would be much better off to stowaway onto a pirate ship and leaving this dreaded country. She couldn't imagine anywhere to go where she would fit in. If she joined a pirate ship she would have the chance to explore the many lands of the world and determine where she would lay her head and call home. She scoffed at the fact that she was continuing to entertain this dream for longer than she already had. It was ridiculous, thinking she could ever be on a pirate ship. It was ridiculous thinking she would ever be free.

Anamaria sensed something behind her. It sounded like feet, human feet. She would be damned if she let them catch up with her. Slowly she began to pick up her pace, a steady jog at first, then panic set in as it continued to follow her and she accelerated her legs. She was running, running as fast as she could, disobeying the voice that called out to her. It sounded as though it was a peaceful voice, only wanting to ask questions, but she could not be too sure. She continued to run until suddenly she found herself falling quickly to the ground.

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I put much more effort into it than the others. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. I've Never Seen

"I didn't mean to scare you," called a voice. Anamaria would not look up. She layed face first in the ground, the only thing seperating her face from the ground being the position of her arm as her hand connecting flatly with the ground, her legs sprawled. She didn't know how to react to the calmness of his voice, knowing full and well that it could end up being a trap to recapture her. Unfortunately she knew, that the fact that he had caught up to her now meant that whatever she said would not matter and either way she would end up back with shackles and chains.

"I don't mean to scare you love," he said. "I just came to see what kind of noise was going around behind me." Anamaria warily rolled over, sitting firmly on her backside. She looked at the man who spoke. He did not seem to be a threat to her, seeming to genuinely be apologetic for the way he had frightened her and caused her to run away.

Daniel noticed the wariness in her eyes. He smiled, trying his best to reassure her that he was a peaceful person. "My name's Daniel," he said offering her a hand. "You are?" Anamaria gave him a suspicious look, not fully trusting anything that came from his mouth. "Really, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." Ana nodded, figuring that she had nothing to lose and taking his hand. If he was going to lock her up and send her packing back to the plantation he would do it with or without her name.

"My name's Ana. Anamaria," she said assertively, so that he made no mistake that she was not afraid of him, though in truth, her stomach did all sorts of flips inside of her. She was suprised she concealed her fear so well.

"Well Anamaria, what is it you're doing in the middle of the forest?" Ana inwardly flinched not knowing how to go about responding to the question. Should she tell him she was a runaway? No, slaveowners were very tricky and this man was probably some sort of spy. She could tell him she was on some kind of errand. And what of her papers? She had no papers with her master's signature to varify that she was permitted to leave the plantation. She cursed herself for not thinking about stealing some sort of papers. If he asked she would have to say that she lost it.

"My owner sent me on an errand, take something to the next plantation as it were, only supposed to be about an hour's walk. As you can see I'm somewhat lost. Been out here about 4 hours actually."

"Owner? You're a slave?" He asked with some surprise. Why was this woman being held a slave? Where he came from only the warriors, men, were held as POWs. What business did a woman have being shackled. His father had clearly omitted that tiny detail from his stories.

Anamaria nodded slowly, not fully understanding why he was unfamiliar with that concept of slavery. "Dark skin, coarse hair, African blood... we tend to be enslaved in these parts," she said with some sarcasm, though not enough to have herself whipped if the occassion were to call upon itself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's only that where I'm from, only men are slaves," Daniel said with all sincerist of apologies. He truly had not known. To add to his shock that a woman was a slave in the first place, he had not in all conciousness known she was an African. He had suspected she was from the stories his father had told, though in part, she looked similar to those he saw back in his home land.

"Where are you from?" She asked, not merely in need to making conversation, but in actual curiosity, not understanding his ignorance of her race. All men, or anyone for that matter who had come across her automatically knew who she was. Most only wondered if she was mulatto.

"I live with my people, the Cherokee, in the plains to the west. I've never seen anything outside the plains. No other races but the different tribes we interact with and my father, he's white." He spoke with a genuine ignorance that she somehow felt she could somewhat trust.

Ana laughed a little to herself, wiping the dirt from the back of her pants. "Hm, mine is too. He doesn't particularly claim me as his own though. Only the white ones." She looked down at the floor, somewhat ashamed that she had let that out to a stranger. It was nothing out of the ordinary she knew, owners took slave mistresses all the time, but her sharing this information with a stranger may have been a dumb move on her part.

"I see," he continued awkwardly. "It's getting late. I have a little makeshift camp back where I began to...chase you I guess would be the word. We should probably make a fire."

Anamaria nodded. "Alright." She would never tell him, but a fire was the most welcomed thing in the world right now. She spent most of her nights out on her jorney to freedom freezing and hungry out of her mind. She was wary to ask but somehow she couldnt help but wish that he would offer her some kind of food. Her food supply was running despreately thin and she couldn't take a chance of her stomach giving her away in her hiding.

**A/N: Thanks to Ninna Boo. I hope that I can still keep a solid group of new followers for this story. I know it took a white for it get up and going again but I'm feeling pretty good about this oe and hopefully I can have it done soon. Please review. Spread the word on to your other friends. Honestly the more reviews I get the better I am with updating only because I know people are actually reading. So please drop a line. Hope you enjoyed! Review!!**


End file.
